Toad vs Krillin
Description Super Mario Bros vs Dragon Ball Z!!! Which underestimated side-character who frequently dies will come out on top?!? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes in fiction there are characters who just.....suck. Boomstick: They die a lot, the are weak compared to the other characters and overall they DESERVE to be underestimated! Wiz: But they can still be formidable when prepared. Boomstick: Like Toad, the guard of Princess Peach. Wiz: Or Krillin, the best friend of Son Goku. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle..... Toad (Cue NSMBU: Toad House) Wiz: Ever since the first Super Mario game, the Toads have been around. Boomstick: Yep! Always telling us that the princess is in another castle....JERKS! Wiz: They are faithful citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and mostly take residence in Toad Town. Boomstick: For this battle, we're going to be using a "Composite Toad". Wiz: There are little to no differences between Toads, so Toads could really all share the same arsenal and strength. This is even proven by Toads like Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, who despite being "different kinds" of Toads, behave exactly the same and can use the same power ups with basically no difference. Boomstick: Yeah, it might seem a little crazy at first, but it's not rocket science, it's Toad science! (Cue NSMBU: Boom Boom Battle) Wiz: For close combat, Toad is just average. Mario Party and Mario Sports Mix show that he can throw some good punches and kicks, but really he's nothing special. Boomstick: He might not be an expert at close combat (like me!) but he compensates with a wide arsenal. *Jump **Can stomp on his opponent's heads to deal damage. *Ground Pound **Slams downwards with intense force when mid-air. *Spin Jump **Stronger than a normal jump and can clear fog. *Fungi **Toad can create mushrooms from the ground that can bounce opponents around and even damage them. *Weaponry **Toad wields hammers, bombs, and various sports equipment. *Power-Ups **Toad can use Power-Ups just like Mario. Examples include the Fire Flower which enhances stats and grants pyrokinesis and the Tanooki Leaf which grants a tail, flight, and the ability to turn in to an invulnerable statue. Wiz: Toad has displayed many superhuman feats over the years. *Strength: **Can defeat many members of the Koopa Troop **Can smash through solid brick blocks **Can hit homeruns and return powerful tennis shots **One of his bombs toppled Wario's entire castle in to the ground *Speed: **Can outrun speedy enemies like Bullet Bills **Ran up walls in Wario's Woods **One of the fastest species in the Mushroom Kingdom **Can make their way through long hazardous platforming stages in a short time-frame Boomstick: But Toads are still scaredy-cats at times, such as in the Luigi's Mansion games. And Power-Ups go away after a fatal blow or after a certain amount of time. But even so, Toad is a fun-guy! Toad: I'MMMMM THE BEST! Krillin (Cue DBZ Kai Theme Instrumental) Wiz: Before we can talk about Krillin, it goes a little deeper than that. Son Goku was a saiyan sent on a mission to ravage earth for a mission... Boomstick: When he was practically just a baby. Who sends a baby on a mission? Wiz: However, Goku hit his head and he got the mindset of a normal kid. After accidentally-'' '''Boomstick: SQUISHING HIS GRAMPS AS A DONKEY KONG RIPOFF!' Wiz: And after that, he meets an, um, unique girl named Bulma who tried to shoot Goku with a gun. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Wiz: And then, Master Roshi. He went on to train under Master Roshi. But he wouldn't train alone. Boomstick: Arriving in style from a freakin' rowboat...Krillin shows up. Caillou, is that you? Wiz: Krillin came from a village far away to train under Master Roshi. While initially being rivals, Krillin actually went on to be best friends with Goku. Boomstick: In the original Dragon Ball, he was pretty good at fighting actually. But then came Dragon Ball Z where he's basically one-shotted every five seconds. Wiz: Yes, after Dragon Ball, he became somewhat of a gag character....somewhat. Boomstick: Yep! This dude can pack a punch no matter how you look at it! (Cue DBZ Kai: Fight It Out! Instrumental) Wiz: Krillin is very skilled in close combat and martial arts. He has many different ways of fighting up close. Boomstick: But Krillin knows much more than just close combat. Through his training, he also learned how to use his energy to his full potential and ki! Wiz: With ki he can fly, shoot basic blasts of energy, and sense his opponents' power levels to see how strong they are or if they have any further transformations. Boomstick: And that's just the start! Krillin has more than just basic stuff. Just check it out! *Kamehameha **A giant, chargeable blast of pure power *Double Tsuihikidan **Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy *Scattering Bullet **Krillin shoots a blast up in to the sky that splits up in to different parts, homing on on multiple targets *Jumping Energy Wave **Krillin shoots energy at the ground to distract his opponents and to propel him upward *Destructo Disc **Krillin's signature attack: A spinning circular blade of energy with sharp edges *Chain Destructo Disc Barrage **A rapid fire version of the Destructo Disc *Destructo Disc Triple Blade **A Destruto Disc that splits in to three *Solar Flare **An attack where Krillin puts his hands to his head and focuses to shoot a blast of light to blind opponents temporarily, unless their eyes are closed *Solar Flare x100 **One hundred times more effective than the Solar Flare, easily getting rid of the "unless their eyes are closed" weakness of the original *Afterimage Technique **Krillin makes false versions of himself to confuse his opponents *Photon Bomber **Krillin raises his right hand as he curls his fingers and charges a white energy sphere and then he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent *Ki Ball **A ball of ki that Krillin can shoot. Wiz: Krillin can also unlock a more powerful "form" as well. *No Ego Zone **Krillin keeps all of his ki in his body and focuses it all within him, giving him a massive power boost Boomstick: And if his arsenal didn't already show it, this guy packs a punch. *Strength: **Trained under Master Roshi, a powerful and skilled martial artist **One shot four Saibamen **Would have killed Nappa with a Destructo Disk **Comparable to many powerful fighters such as Tien, and has seemingly even surpassed some like Yamcha *Speed: **Matched Goku in the past **Faster than Saibamen **Moved faster than the human eye could track in his battle against Roshi **Dodged attacks from Nappa **Managed to keep track of some of the most fast paced battles in all of history just fine Wiz: Krillin shows that even the low tier characters in Dragon Ball are a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: But still, he's not the most serious character. He's a big coward at times, which is probably his greatest weakness. Wiz: Further proving my point. Even the cowards of DBZ are pretty powerful. Krillin: Did someone get the number of that bus? I've never felt anything so painful in my life, it's as if all my bones... are totally crushed. But don't worry about me, no sir, I'm going to be totally fine. I hope I'm not being rude, but I'm gonna take a little nap. Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! (Cue SM3DW: Pom Pom Battle) (Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Final Boss Battle) Results Who do/did you think will/would win? Toad Krillin Tie Who are/were you rooting for? Toad Krillin Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:BatMario753 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years